


Wasteland

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is hooking up with alphas he's met online, and lands himself in dangerous waters.





	

Will Graham was a lonely omega, and one who kept his status a secret from his employers at the FBI. He medicated against his heats, but sometimes instinct took over and he had to find a discreet partner or two. There were places on the dark web where he found suitable alphas and then let them have him and give him what he badly needed. He had come to crave the hunt, the endorphin high of taking risks, and letting unknown men use his body to chase his demons away.  
Will bore the bruises they gave him under his clothes, with an illicit thrill at knowing how they were caused. His bosses would never know. Will didn’t even share it with his best friend Beverly. She would have worried, and told him to be careful, and he didn’t want that.  
This time he’d found two alphas and agreed to meet them in a desolate spot.  
He drove there with a heavy heart and a raging hard-on. He knew that it was dangerous, and yet he went.  
Will met the men in the woods near Wolf Trap, in a clearing.  
They were both tall, and looked like they could give him what he craved; one had fair hair and one dark. He wouldn’t need to know their names, and they wouldn’t get his.  
“Hey aren’t you a pretty little omega,” said one who had fair hair, “You can call me Mike and this is Dan. Now let’s get down to business.”  
Will nodded, and didn’t tell them his name.  
His heat made him sweat, pants clinging to his slender frame, slick forming in his ass.  
“Come here;” said Mike and he did, even if he had his doubts.  
He had been with plenty of alphas, but never the one he truly wanted, that was Hannibal of course, his unreachable therapist and friend. Hannibal would never want him, being too refined and proud, being infinitely too classy for the likes of a dog-owning, night-sweating grumpy teacher slash profiler with a huge chip on his shoulder and demons he could never hope to control.  
Mike kissed him, and he tasted of beer and cigarettes, and he was already groping Will’s ass with his large hands. Will moaned into the kiss, feeling hot all over.  
Then Mike pushed him to his knees and dropped his pants. Will went willingly, and began his work on the alpha cock with an eager mouth.  
The alpha moaned and his partner watched, stroking himself as he did. Their smells were delicious, all feral and warm, and Will felt his fears melt away.

*  
The alpha pushed him away, and told him to get on all fours. “Now we’ll knot you good,” he said and Dan pushed his pants down. “Such a good little omega,” Mike said and got himself ready.  
He pushed his cockhead into Will’s heated channel while the other alpha demanded to have his dick sucked. Will worked him over him while his partner prepared him.  
Mike began a brutal pace, and Will whined with the pleasure of it, the alpha was hitting all the right spots, and his heat made him feel every thrust inside him that much harder.  
“Needy little bitch,” Mike said and slapped his ass as he got into it. He came, and Will felt his knot lock them together as he was flooded with come. Dan shuddered and came all over Will’s face, Will licked some of it away with his pink tongue.  
“Oh,” Mike said. “Soon we’ll kill you like we did the last one. “  
Will froze, but he was stuck to the alpha and couldn’t get loose, his face covered in semen and fear gripping his heart. He coughed.  
“We’ve killed quite a few,” boasted Dan. “They’re all hidden so no one will know.”  
“Where are they?” asked Will.  
“Since you are going to die I might as well tell you,” said Mike, knot still inside Will.  
He told him all the places and Will hoped to live to tell the tale.

*  
“Let him go,” said a deadly voice in the dark.  
Mike laughed. “Still got my knot inside the slut so I can’t.”  
“You will let him go,” said the voice that Will knew well from so many sessions, and yet he couldn’t believe it.  
Mike didn’t move, and then he fell down on top of Will. Will saw that his neck was pierced with a knife. He pushed the alpha away, but remained stuck to him.  
Dan fell down dead and Will looked up, eyes full of confusion.  
Hannibal Lecter stood above him, smiling like a deadly predator.  
“You killed them..” he began, though he wasn’t afraid anymore.  
“Yes. They would have killed you.”  
Will felt the alpha’s knot deflate and kicked the corpse off him. The dead man’s semen ran down his bare legs, but Hannibal didn’t take his eyes off Will for a second, devouring the sight of his omega naked and beautiful in the moonlight.  
“Thank you,” Will said and got to his feet, still shaking with need.  
“I’m your alpha,” Hannibal said, Will scarcely believing the alpha had just killed for him. It awoke a deep primitive need to be claimed and possessed no matter what his morals said.  
Will bared his throat in submission, and Hannibal bit into it with deadly teeth.  
“Please,” Will said, cock still hard, body still burning with need. “Please knot me, please claim me.”  
“You still smell of him,” Hannibal said. “No matter, soon you’ll only smell of me.”  
Hannibal released the supple neck, and kissed his omega. He took his pants off, and moved to kneel over Will’s trembling body.  
He took possession of his prize on the forest floor, with the blood of his enemies staining the ground crimson, and Will giving himself over with joy, taken over the edge with his alpha’s cock inside him. He was no longer alone, and that was everything, all his fears seemed to melt away as they moved together.  
It was a glorious triumph, and a symphony started in Hannibal’s head. It was a moment he would always keep in his memory palace.  
Will was completely his, and bound to him with unbreakable bonds. Soon they would make the world quiver with fear.

*  
Later they hid the bodies, and Will would tell Jack where to find the dead omegas.  
Their killers would never be found.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s up to you how long Hannibal was watching Will(and why he was following him). Or if he had followed him before getting his rocks off while steaming with jealousy. If he only could have talked to Will sooner about fancying him, but those two..


End file.
